lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Schwan
DIESER ARTIKEL IST KOMPLETT ÜBERNOMMEN UND MUSS NURNOCH ÜBERSETZT UND MIT PASSENDEN BILDERN AUSGESTATTET WERDEN! 100px|right Der Schwan ist die 3. Station der DHARMA Initiative , die Locke und Boone in der 1. Staffel entdeckten. Wie man im Orientation Film sieht, war der Schwan in Wirklichkeit ein Ort, "wo Wissenschaftler daran arbeiten können, die einmaligen elektronmagnetischen Schwankungen, die von diesem Bereich der Insel ausströmen, zu verstehen.". Allerdings enthielt nach einem "Unfall" ein Protokoll die Nachricht, dass 2 Leute in Schichten die Taste drücken müssen (Die Zahlen in den Computer einzugeben) und das alle 108 Minuten 540 Tage lang, an dessen Ende eine Ablösung kommen wird, um den Platz der bisherigen Schicht einzunehmen. Sie befindet sich im südlichen Bereich der Insel, ungefähr ein Meile landeinwärts der Absturzstelle von Flug 815. 1. Staffel Während der 1. Staffel von Lost war der Blick hauptsächlich darauf gerichtet, wie man Zutritt zur Station erlangt, die früher (und auch heute noch) mit "der Luke" in Verbindung gebracht wird, das wurde im Finale der 1. Staffel erreicht, als Jack, Kate, Locke und Hurley Dynamit vom schwarzen Felsen zurückbrachten. Gerade als sie das Dynamit an der Luke befestigen, sieht Hurley die Zahlen seitlich der Luke eingraviert, und beeilt sich die Sprengung der Luke zu verhindern, aber das wäre zu gefährlich. Die Episode endet mit Locke und Jack, die den langen Schacht innerhalb der Luke hinabblicken. 2. Staffel In der zweiten Staffel von LOST wagen sich die Losties hinein in die Luke und finden Desmond. Auserdem finden sie Essens- Vorräte, einen Wohnraum, und einen eigenartigen Computer in der "Kuppel". Jack und Locke beschließen letzendlich, eine Schicht für 2 Personen aufzustellen. Sie müssen in ihrer Schicht die Taste alle 108 Minuten drücken. Locke glaubt daran, dass es eine wichtige Bedeutung hat. Doch Locke und Mr. Eko entdecken das Pearl Orientation Video. Locke verliert dadurch den ganzen Glauben an die Taste, da das alles nur ein psychologisches Experiment war. Doch Eko meint, dass Drücken der Taste ist wichtiger als alles andere. Später überredet Locke Desmond, die Taste nicht zu drücken. Mr. Eko protestiert, allerdings hat Desmond bereits den Knopf gedrückt zum schließen der Brandschutztüren. Der Countdown läuft ab, es, verursacht einen System Fehler, und anstatt der Nummern erscheinen die Hieroglyphen. Es verursacht die Erscheinung eines Erdbebens. Alle Gegenstände aus Metal fliegen an die Wand, angezogen von der Energie des Magnetfeldes. Locke fällt ein, dass in der Einführung erklärt wurde, dass die Kuppel unterhalb des Schwans ist, und sie benutzen die Ausfallsicherung um den "Ablass" zu aktivieren. Bis jetzt ist es ungewiss, was mit der Station, Locke, Desmond und Mr. Eko passiert ist. Die Luke :Main Article: The Hatch (Swan Exterior) "Die Luke" wurde erstmals in der Folge Fährtensucher von Locke und Boone entdeckt. Sie arbeiteten daran, sie auszugraben, ohne es jemandem zu erzählen, was gegen Ende der 1. Staffel allerdings doch passierte. Ihr erster Versuch, die Luke zu öffnen, war die Konstruktion eines riesigen Trebuchet, das gebaut wurde, um ein großes Bruchstück des Flugzeugs auf die Luke zu schlagen. Dieser Versuch schlug fehl, allerdings brach ein großes Stück des Schrapnells ab und flog in Locke´s Bein. Der zweite Versuch war erfolgreich durch Dynamit, das vom schwarzen Felsen besorgt wurde. Die Innenseite der Luke (nicht sichtbar von außen) ist mit dem Wort "QUARANTÄNE" besprüht worden. Leben in der "Schwan"-Station , Ana Lucia, Jack und Kate in dem Schwan.]] Die "Schwan"-Station wurde erbaut, damit 2 Leute für jeweils 540 Tage darin leben können, somit sind viele Dinge notwendig für die Gesundheit der Insassen. Es gibt zwei Stockbetten, einen Tischtennis- Tisch, ein volles Rohrsystem einschließlich einem Waschbecken und einer Dusche (Man hat bemerkt, dass das Wasser nach Schwefel riecht und schmeckt, miteinbezogen, dass es geothermisch beheiztes Grundwasser ist, wie als wäre es in einer unterirdischen heißen Quelle gefunden worden), einem Nahrungsvorrat, Musik in der Form von LP Aufnahmen, Bücher, eine Waschmaschine mit Trockner und einem Essenstisch. Es scheint, als wäre geothermische Kraft die Energiequelle der Station. Vor dem Absturz von Flug 815 gab es 3 bekannte Insassen der Station, die ersten 2 sind (vermutlich) tot, Radzinsky, Kelvin Joe Inman, und Desmond. Locke und Jack verbrachten eine beachtliche Zeit in der Luke, ebenso wie Mr. Eko, Michael und Kate. Libby und Ana Lucia starben beide in der "Schwan"-Station, nachdem sie von Michael angeschossen worden waren. Siehe auch: Station Explorers Der Schwan Orientierungs Film :Main article: Schwan Orientierungs Film In der Folge "Orientation" sieht man die Einführung in die Station. Desmond weist Jack und Locke an, sich den Schwan Orientierungs Film anzusehen. In diesem Film, welcher hinter "The Turn of the Screw" spielt, ist ein Mann Namens Dr. Marvin Candle. Er beschreibt den Zweck und die Quelle der Station. Die Station "Der Schwan" (Station 3) war eine der verschiedenen DHARMA Initiative Forschungs Stationen, finanziert von der mysteriösen Hanso Foundation. Es ist der Zweck einer Studie des Elektromagnetismus. Allerdings legte nach einem Vorfall ein Special Protokoll fest, dass es bezeichnet wurde als "Druck auf die Taste". Alle 108 Minuten müssen die Nummern "4 8 15 16 23 42" in den Schwan Computer eingegeben werden. Der Film schlägt vor, dass es angemessen wäre mit 2 Personen in Schichten zu arbeiten und zwar für 540 Tage (18 Monate) abwechselnd. In der Folge "Was Kate getan hat", nach der Wiedervereinigung der tail section survivors mit der middle section survivors von Flug 815, zeigt Mr. Eko Locke ein Stück von einer anderen Dharme Initiative Station, Der Pfeil. In diesem Stück, wurde ein bisschen rausgeschnitten. Radzinsky stimmt Kelvin Inman zu. Dr. Candle berichtet, dass der Computer in den 108 Minuten nicht benutzt werden darf, nur für die Eingabe der Zahlen in den letzten 4 Minuten. Wird der Computer zur Komunikation zur Ausenwelt verwendet, könnte es zu einem weiteren Vorfall kommen. Die Mauer Die Mauer ist eine große Malerei entlang der Wand der Station. Es ist wahrscheinlich zur Unterhalung eines früheren Bewohners der Station gemacht worden. Thomas hatte ähnliche Bemalungen in seiner Wohnung. Hier wird erwähnt, dass der ausführende Produzent Jack Bender der Maler der Mauer ist. Der Computer :Main Article: Swan Computer Der Computer dient dazu, alle 108 Minuten die Zahlen einzugeben und die Taste zu drücken. Wenn der Countdown anfängt, hat man noch 4 Minuten Zeit, um die Zahlen einzugeben. Einer der Angestellten sagt, dass die Zahlen'"4 8 15 16 23 42"'eingegeben werden müssen und dann "EXECUTE" gedrückt werden muss. Es wird in den Folgen Was Kate getan hat und 3 Minuten aufgedeckt, dass der Computer für die Kommunikation verwendet werden könnte.Michael komuniziert mit seinem Sohn Walt, um ihn zurück zu erhalten. Michael bekam eine Anleitung, wie er die 'Anderen' finden könnte. In der Pearl, einer ähnlichen Station wie der Schwan, finden sie in einem Holzabdruck die Geschichte des Schwan Copmputers. Drück die Taste. Wenn die Taste nicht gedrückt wird, wird ein System Fehler Schaden anrichten. Sicherheit und Hurley in der Waffenkammer]] In der "Schwan"-Station gibt es eine Waffenkammer, die eine große Menge an Waffen für ein wissenschaftliches Unternehmen enthält, einschließlich Pistolen und Maschinengewehren. Sie hat eine verschlossene Tür mit einer Zahlenkombination, die viele Male geändert wurde. Die Waffenkammer wurde als Gefängnis für den falschen Henry Gale benutzt, nachdem die Waffen darin herausgenommen worden waren. Es gibt auch ein ausgeklügeltes System aus Spiegeln in der Station, das benutzt wird um den langen Gang entlang zu sehen. See also: Gun vault Brandschutztüren :Main article: Blast Door Map Im Bunker sind Brandschutztüren, auf denen man erkennen kann, welche Stationen es noch auf der Insel gibt. Die Folge "Verriegelt" verrät mehr darüber. Der Grund für diese Abbildung ist allerdings noch unbekannt. Während die Türen verriegelt sind, zeichnet ein seltsames schwarzes Licht die Umrisse einer handgezeichneten Karte auf der Oberfläche einer der Schutztüren. Dort sind zahlreiche handgeschriebene Aufzeichnungen zu erkennen. Manche wurden auf Latein geschrieben, andere hingegen auf Englisch. Die Aufzeichnungen wurden in verschiedenen Manuskripten geschrieben. Die lateinischen Sätze tauchen to be more of a running commentary than insightful notations about the map, while the majority of the notations written in English address the various stations, a cryptic incident, possible shutdowns, a Cerberus system, a DharmaTel network, scientific equations, and zoological research. After Locke was trapped under the blast door, he made an attempt to remember what he saw by drawing a map. See also: Hidden Map Geography, Hidden Map Notations, Hidden Map Timeline, Locke's Map and Lockdown Incident Elektromagnetismus ]] :Main article: Electromagnetism in the Swan Unter normalen Bedingungen enthält die "Schwan"-Station ein ungefährliches Magnetfeld , meistens neben der bemerkenswerten Mauer. Ein Bereich ist abgesperrt worden mit Beton, der einige Fußlängen dick ist (vielleicht nach dem Unfall, der im Orientierungsfilm erwähnt wurde). Die Quelle der elektromagnetischen Energie hinter dem Beton ist satrk genung, um den Schlüssel um Jack's Hals anzuziehen. Der Orientierungsfilm zeigt, dass die eigentliche Absicht der "Schwan"-Station war, ihre magnetischen Bestandteile zu erforschen oder zu regeln. On several occasions, the field has grown to immense strengths and resulted in catastophic effects inside and out of the Swan. Underneath the floor of The Swan, there is a fail-safe mechanism. It appears that Desmond's activation of the fail-safe caused a drastic change in the magnetic field, resulting in the Discharge. Gefunden in der "Schwan"-Station * Bücher ** Nach all diesen Jahren ** Hindsight ** Occurrence At Owl Creek Bridge ** Our Mutual Friend ** The Brothers Karamazov ** The Third Policeman ** The Turn of the Screw * Countdown Zähler ** Hieroglyphen * CR 4-81516-23 42 (Unbekannte Substanz) * Desmonds Foto * Fail-safe * Nahrung ** Apollo Schokoriegel ** Dharma Ranch Dressing ** Erdnussbutter * Schutzanzug * Joshua Tree Print * Aufnahmen ** Make Your Own Kind of Music ** Geronimo Jackson * Plattenspieler * Swan Computer * Swan Orientation Film Zusammenhänge * "The Swan" was the name of an Elizabethan theatre in London. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Swan_%28theatre%29 * SWAN Instruments are instruments that can be used to measure electromagnetic fields.http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The constellation of Cygnus is also known as "The Swan". http://www.astro.wisc.edu/~dolan/constellations/constellations/Cygnus.html * Sir Joseph Wilson Swan is an English physicist and chemist. http://chem.ch.huji.ac.il/~eugeniik/history/swan.html * HMAS Swan was an Australian Navy ship launched on 16 December 1967. The ship is now a dive wreck and artifical reef 1.3 nautical miles off Point Picquet, Western Australia. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HMAS_Swan_(DE-50) * The Swan is a short musical composition for cello and piano from Carmille Saint Saens' "Carnival of the Animals". *The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, which sounds similar to Hanso http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * Swans are characterized by their monogamy in mating habits--they are always seen in pairs. *Swans are revered in many religions and cultures, especially Hinduism. The Sanskrit word for swan is hamsa or hansa, and a swan is the vehicle of many deities (such as the goddess Saraswati). Swans are mentioned several times in the Vedic literature, and some swans have also been said to have the knowledge of the Supreme Being Brahman. They are said to reside in the summers in the Manasarovar Lake and migrate to Indian lakes for the winter, eat pearls, and separate milk from water in a mixture of both. Hindu iconography typically shows the Mute Swan. It is wrongly supposed by many historians that the word hamsa only means a goose, since today swans are no longer found in India, not even in most zoos. However, ornithological checklists clearly classify several species of swans as vagrant birds in India. Büchse der Pandora Epimetheus told Pandora never to open a box she had received from Zeus. However, one day, Pandora's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it, releasing all the misfortunes of mankind (plagues, sorrow, poverty, crime, etc.). Once opened, she shut it in time to keep one thing in the box. The world remained extremely bleak for an unspecified interval, until Pandora "chanced" to revisit the box, she opened it again and Hope fluttered out. In LOST several references are made to Pandora's Box, one related to the Swan station: *Hurley asks Locke what he thinks is in the hatch. Locke responds, "Hope." *Hurley, after telling Leonard he used "the numbers" to win the lottery, was told he had "opened the box". Theorien Der Name der Station * According to Constellations theory, The Swan is named after the constellation Cygnus. * As the station was once used for research into electromagnetism, it was named after SWAN instruments, used to measure electromagnetic fields. http://www.fmi.fi/research_space/space_7.html * The station is named The Swan because of its similar shape to the animal (a large underground bunker with a long tunnel to the surface on one end). * Sanskrit words for The Swan are hamsa and hansa, which is similar to Hanso. http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/Hansa/id/150073 http://www.experiencefestival.com/a/nbspHamsa/id/91439 * The Swan was named after Ingo Swann, an artist who helped develop the procedure of remote viewing at the Stanford Research Institute, and has become well known as a remote viewer himself. Swann is commonly accredited with proposing the idea of Coordinate Remote Viewing, a process in which viewers would view a location given nothing but its geographical coordinates. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ingo_Swann Purpose of the station * The Swan was originally intented for zoological experiments. ** The Swan is the only known station with the name of an animal. ** The logo on the shark may be The Swan logo. ** The experiments may have later moved to another station, perhaps after The Incident. Miscellaneous * Since the mural in The Swan is painted in the same style as Thomas' artwork, there could be a correlation between him and the Swan. * There exists an undiscovered underground passage between The Swan and the Pearl. ** On the Blast Door map, all of the stations seemed to have passages that would have connected to the the Pearl station in the middle of the map. But all of those, except for the Swan's, were crossed out about halfway. ** The passage seems to continue exclusively from the Swan, however the walls are only represented by dotted lines until it comes to a smaller question mark. ** This corridor may be blocked by the wall that Jack and Sayid investigated. * The Swan was assigned the Internet Protocol address 10.28.224.18. ** Being a 10.0.0.0/8 class address, the IP address assigned to The Swan is not routable from the public internet. It can only be an intranet address. * The station may have been destroyed after the activation of the Fail Safe device. * Destroying the electromagnetic field is essential for people needing to be rescued from The Island. Fotogalerie Bild:SchwanLogo.jpg